Vocogramme, Vocogramme !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Au même titre que le PokéMatos, la fonction Vocogramme des Capstick Rangers est très utile. Sauf quand il s'agit de quelques appels... sans aucun sens. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient des Rangers et des Tops Rangers qu'ils sont tout le temps sérieux.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela fait déjà un moment que je voulais écrire une nouvelle fanfic sur Pokémon Ranger, une série de jeux que j'ai adoré. Du coup j'en ai fait un O.S humoristique, dans le même format que _PokéMatos en cours d'utilisation_ (c'est-à-dire un dialogue d'un seul point de vue), en espérant que ça vous plaira. **

**Je précise aussi que je fais apparaitre les Pokémons Rangers des deux premiers jeux. Si certaines informations vous échappent, faites comme moi : allez sur Poképédia ou PokéBip, c'est très utile !**

 **Et dernier petit rappel : je ne possède pas pokémon, évidemment.**

* * *

 **Vocogramme, Vocogramme !**

— Vocogramme, vocogramme. Ici Victoire. Qui est-ce ?

— Ritmi ? La technicienne qui travaillait à Printiville et qui avait fait un stage à Automnelle ?

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire cela. Encore, je ne suis pas aussi surprise que toi que tu sois parvenue à rejoindre la Fédération Ranger en devenant Top Technicienne.

— Pourquoi je dis ça ? C'est bien toi qui était amie avec cet étrange garçon aux cheveux roux qui aimait bien foncer dans le tas avant de réfléchir, non ?

— Oui, celui-là même, Steph.

— Généralement, oui, c'est la seule chose que l'on a retenu de lui par ici. Après tout, quand Solana, Lunick ou même Eliott parlaient de lui, cela donnait toujours l'impression que ce garçon ne réfléchissait pas et possédait quelques tendances suicidaires. Est-ce que cela a changé depuis qu'il est Top Ranger ?

— Absolument pas ? C'est encore pire depuis qu'il a retrouvé son amie d'enfance ? Ce n'est pas surprenant.

— Oui, je suppose qu'on peut lui accorder le fait que c'est sa témérité qui lui a permis de devenir Top Ranger, même s'il y a des moyens plus simples que de se jeter dans la gueule d'un Léviator. Littéralement.

— Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi. Enfin, en même temps il avait son pokémon partenaire qui était de type eau donc cela n'était pas si dur de capturer un Simiabraz avec son aide. De plus l'étrange fille aux cheveux roses qu'il a affronté au sommet du Temple de Fiore semblait trop sûre d'elle pour gagner, cela se voyait.

— Lavinia du Sinis-Trio ? Ce nom est encore plus ridicule que le Quatuor Go-Rock. Est-ce qu'eux aussi ils se mettent à chanter et à jouer des instruments lorsque des Pokémon Rangers se présentent à eux pour les arrêter dans leurs activités criminelles ?

— Non ? Dommage. Enfin, je suppose.

— Ils sont plus du genre à aider le PDG d'une grande entreprise à diriger le monde ? Classique. Mais s'ils parviennent à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Top Rangers c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être si mauvais... En tout cas, ils sont plus dangereux que le Groupe Go-Rock.

— Je persiste à dire que le Groupe Go-Rock était une organisation criminelle de raté : non seulement ils se sont fait battre par un débutant – oui, je parle bien de Lunick quand il est arrivé à Printiville alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de l'École des Rangers – mais en plus leur chef n'était qu'un vieillard en manque d'attention et, qui plus est, était très rancunier envers le professeur Pressand. Voilà tout.

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

— Ha, tu as essayé de contacter les Techniciens de la Base Ranger des Rangers Secteurs d'Automnelle mais personne ne t'a répondu ? Dans une autre situation, je me serais inquiétée mais pas aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Bon, puisque je suis apparemment la seule disponible, comment puis-je t'aider ?

— Des Top Rangers de la Fédération sont partis en bateau pour venir à Fiore ? Mmh, oui je crois que cela me dit quelque chose. Lucas a dû m'en parler. Je crois que Stéphane et Romain ont été chargé d'aller les accueillir au port, pourquoi ?

— Tu n'arrives pas à les contacter ? Oui, cela est un peu inquiétant je suppose.

— Mmh, je crains qu'il soit impossible d'en informer mon chef pour l'instant. Il est parti avec Eliott pour Îlot-Été ce matin. Je crois qu'il a parlé de visiter les ruines dans la Jungle Olive. À mon avis nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles d'eux avant quelques jours.

— Oh, parce qu'ils vont se perdre, évidemment.

— Cela ne veut rien dire. Solana et Lunick aussi sont des Top Rangers, mais cela ne les empêchent pas d'attirer un tas de problème. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se promenaient en mer à dos de Lokhlass dans la Mer Safran et ils sont tombés sur Kyogre.

— Non, l'on ne sait toujours pas comment ils sont parvenus à en réchapper vivant mais, apparemment, Kyogre était furieux à cause d'une blessure et ils l'ont capturé pour le calmer. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais bon...

— ... En effet, survivre à l'attaque d'un Maganon et atterrir sur une falaise à des kilomètres au loin ce n'est pas mal aussi. Qui a réalisé cet exploit ?

— Steph ? Tiens, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas... Qu'est-ce que ce garçon n'est pas capable de faire, franchement ?

— Allumer son Top CapStick pour répondre quand on l'appelle ? Attends, c'est lui qui devait venir à Automnelle ?

— Avec Clara. Clara ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

— Ah oui, en effet ! Celle qui a vaincu un Darkrai et vaincu les... Sombres Zéros ?

— Bah, Sombres Héros, Sombres Zéros, c'est un peu la même chose non ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit. Ce sont eux qui devaient arriver à Automnelle ?

— Oh, mais tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! Je sais où ils sont. Enfin, je crois. Clara, c'est bien celle avec deux couettes et qui sourit tout le temps béatement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Dans ce cas, oui, je sais où ils sont. En fait, j'ai même croisé Clara tout à l'heure.

— Oui, elle est brièvement venue à la base avec Stéphane mais ce dernier était tellement pressé qu'elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se présenter.

— Bien sûr que non je ne savais pas que c'était elle ! Je pensais que c'était une nouvelle recrue des Rangers Secteur de Printiville : ils semblent tous venir à Automnelle tellement ils n'ont rien à faire dans leur ville paumée au milieu des bois. Comment étais-je supposé savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une Top-Ranger ?

— Son Top CapStick ? C'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir tellement Stéphane était pressé de partir. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était l'amie d'enfance de Steph !

— Non, ils ne sont pas perdus, loin de là. Ils sont près de l'Horloge de la Joie. C'est juste à côté.

— Ils contemplent l'heure.

— Oui, c'était du sarcasme. Ils sont simplement allés assister au concert du Quatuor Go-Rock qui se déroule là-bas.

— Oui, oui, eux-mêmes. Killian, Kévin, Kénan et Kaitlyn. Ils auraient dû se faire appeler les 4K's au lieu du Quatuor Go-Rock, ceux-là... Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que les Sombres Zéros, je suppose.

— Non, je n'ai rien contre le Quatuor Go-Rock. Mais je trouve leur musique insupportable. C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas allée à ce concert. Je préfère devoir passer ma journée à devoir chercher des Skitty partout dans la ville que d'aller assister à ce concert.

— ... C'est vraiment ce que je fais.

— Disons qu'il y a une femme, à Automnelle, qui aime particulièrement les Skitty...

— Oh, c'est sûr qu'on ne s'ennuie pas par ici. Mais ça va, j'ai entendu dire qu'à Printiville il y a un homme dont le Nirondelle s'échappe tout le temps et que ce sont les Rangers Secteurs qui sont chargés de le retrouver à chaque fois. Nos priorités ont bien changé depuis que le Groupe Go-Rock fut dissous...

— Calmer un Ecrémeuh et retrouver des cannes à pêche ? Ah ben la Fédération à Almia non plus n'est pas débordée semblerait-il...

— Ah oui, là vous êtes complètement désespéré. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être désespéré pour accepter un défi de Samy. Par pure curiosité, qu'est-ce que c'était ce défi ?

— ... Qui est l'imbécile qui a accepté de ramener toutes les évolutions d'Évoli à...

— Clara ? Ha, je comprends mieux pourquoi Steph et elle sont si proches. Ils doivent former un bon duo de Rangers irréfléchis, non ?

— C'est encore pire que ce que je crois ? Dans ce cas je ne suis pas mécontente qu'ils soient tous deux à la Fédération Ranger.

— Parce qu'ils sont de Fiore, évidemment ! Parce qu'à ce train, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la Base Ranger de Printiville. Déjà qu'il y a Solana et Lunick, s'il devait y avoir Steph qui serait resté et Clara envoyée par la Fédération... Tiens, d'ailleurs... ils doivent rester combien de temps à Fiore, ces deux-là ?

— ...

— ... Je crois que je comprends pour Lucas a accepté de partir avec Eliott. Juste une autre petite information... où sont-ils supposés rester le temps de leur séjour ici ?

— À Automnelle, à la Base Ranger... C'est bien ce que je me disais.

— ...

— Mmh ? Oh non, je suis toujours là. Je réfléchi juste à un moyen pour me débarrasser d'eux. S'ils attirent autant les catastrophes que Solana et Lunick, il est hors de question qu'ils restent ici. Ils vont faire exploser l'usine d'à côté, ou alors détruire la fontaine, ou le port... enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils nous attireront des problèmes. Et les Rangers d'Automnelle sont réputés pour gérer parfaitement bien les problèmes de la ville.

— Oui, on sait gérer les problèmes, sauf quand les problèmes sont des Top Rangers gênants. Non, déjà qu'on doit souvent se charger des bêtises des Top Rangers d'à côté, hors de question d'en avoir à supporter plus. On les enverra à Bourg-Hiver. Frida se plaint toujours du manque d'effectif là-bas. Alors deux Top Rangers ne seront pas de trop.

— Frida saura les gérer. Si elle a pu supporter Lucas, Eliott et Brice pendant des années, elle n'aura aucun souci à empêcher Steph et Clara de s'attirer des ennuis.

— Ne sous-estime pas cette femme. La Ranger en chef de Bourg-Hiver est une femme effrayante...

— Non, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Crois-moi. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Bourg-Hiver depuis des années – enfin, sauf lorsque ce fut vraiment urgent comme lorsque Annibal testait son Méga CapStick, qui était vraiment pathétique d'ailleurs... – et c'est pour une bonne raison.

— Tu sais, si elle est surnommée La Reine Des Glaces, ce n'est pas pour rien.

— Oh, n'est pas froide, au contraire. Elle est très sympathique. Mais en attendant, elle est capable de capturer un Steelix ou dix Tengalice en même sans aucune difficulté, lors d'une tempête de neige...

— Selon les rumeurs, elle aurait été envoyé d'un futur très loin par Celebi, même si on ignore pourquoi. Je trouve que c'est une hypothèse très probable.

— Non, nous n'exagérons pas du tout, voyons.

* * *

— Vocogramme, vocogramme ! Ici Clara !

— Bonjour ! Oui je vais bien et vous ? Et euh sinon... qui êtes-vous ?

— Mme Avril ? D'accord ! Donc... Attendez, quoi ? Mme Avril, c'est vous ? Vous êtes devenue Pokémon Ranger ?

— Non ? Ha, je croyais... Mais du coup, que faites-vous avec ce CapStick ?

— Hein, c'est un Top CapStick ? C'est encore plus étrange ! J'avoue ne pas comprendre... En même temps, selon Victoire je ne comprends pas grand-chose, mais...

— Quoi ? Vous connaissez Victoire ? C'est incroyable !

— Je suppose que c'est vrai : que tous les Rangers soient diplômés de la même école parce qu'il n'y en qu'une doit avoir joué un rôle, effectivement...

— Ah oui, ma question ! Euh... c'est bon ! Je voulais comprendre comment cela se fait que vous ayez un Top CapStick en votre possession.

— C'est celui de Seth ? Il l'a perdu ? Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé en votre possession ?

— Seth à l'École des Rangers ? Pourquoi donc ? Il est vrai que la Présidente Marth nous a toujours beaucoup menacés de nous renvoyer sur les bancs de l'école mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait vraiment...

— Ha, elle ne l'a pas fait ? Ouf ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ma scolarité à l'École des Rangers mais je ne pense pas que cela soit fait pour moi.

— Mais les pokémons sont bien plus amusant que les cours... J'aimais bien discuter avec eux !

— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne ne parvenait à communiquer avec les pokémons. Pourtant cela est très simple. C'est dommage pour les autres...

— Seth ? Oh non, il n'arrive pas non plus à communiquer avec eux.

— ... Ha, d'accord ! Je pensais que vous demandiez si Seth communiquait avec les pokémons.

— Ah oui, mais du coup, que fait Seth à l'École des Rangers si ce n'est pas à cause de la Présidente Marth ?

— Il est avec Illario ? Parce qu'ils se connaissent ?

— Depuis une heure, d'accord... Mais du coup, que fait-il avec lui ?

— Oh, c'est le jour de la leçon en plein air ? C'est chouette ça ! Je me souviens que c'était notre jour préféré, avec Steph. Cela explique pourquoi Illario s'en occupe... mais ça n'explique pas ce que Seth fait là. Les Top Rangers ne s'occupent pas de la journée en plein air de l'École des Rangers.

— Seth passait dans le coin ?

— Ah oui, ça c'est normal. Seth appelle ça ses « captures quotidiennes ». Il part se balader et captures quelques pokémons pour ne pas perdre la main. Quand même, il est parti de balader loin. Entre la Fédération Ranger et l'École des Rangers, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté !

— Oh, je souviens... Il y avait un Wailord échoué près de la plage, au sud de Véterville. Comme les Rangers Secteurs n'arrivaient pas à s'en occuper et calmer le Wailord, ils ont fait appel à la Fédération et Seth s'est proposé.

— Oh oui, on a beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps. Avec les Sombres Héros disparus, les Tops Rangers ont beaucoup moins de travail.

— Donc Seth s'occupe aussi de la leçon en plein air ?

— Hein, il s'est invité tout seul ?

— Ah oui, c'est sûr que les élèves ont dû être impressionnés en le voyant.

— Quoi ? Illario a été jaloux ? Et vous dites qu'ils se sont mis à... faire un concours pour savoir si c'était mieux d'être un Top Ranger ou un Ranger Secteur ?

— Et cela dure depuis plus d'une heure maintenant ?

— Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous m'avez appelé. Ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive immédiatement !

— ... Q-quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas ?

— Ah oui, c'est problématique. Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas venir ? J'en aurai profité pour monter mon Top CapStick Vatinage à vos élèves !

— ... Bon, d'accord, je vais me contenter d'avertir la Présidente Marthe de ce que fait Seth.

— Mais de rien, Mme Avril !

— ... Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas venir ?

* * *

— Vocogramme ! Vocogramme ! Ici Clara.

— Steph ? Oh, comment ça va ? Cela fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! Tu fais quoi ?

— Comment ça, pourquoi ?

— Je suppose que oui, je devrais plus m'inquiéter de savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles à une telle heure. Mais d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir dans les dortoirs de la Fédération Ranger ? Tu es somnambule ?

— Ha ! Tu n'es pas à la Fédération. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sinon je devine que tu serais venu me voir directement pour me parler, pas vrai ?

— Tu vois, je te connais par cœur, Steph !

— Mais non, je ne moque pas de toi.

— N-non, je ne riais pas, promis ! Je... Je bégayais parce que je suis fatiguée. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à ce que nous disons : pourquoi tu m'appelles à minuit ? Il y a un problème ?

— Ah, tu as besoin de mon aide. Est-ce que cela comprend que je vais devoir sortir de mon lit ?

— Je vais devoir sortir de mon lit, mince... Bon, je vois. Tu as intérêt que cela soit important sinon la prochaine fois je dis à Pachirisu de t'électrocuter pour te réveiller, tu verras que ce n'est pas très amusant d'être réveillé alors qu'on dormait bien.

— Je plaisante, bien sûr ! Bon, que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider ?

— Réveiller Ritmi ? Euh... je ne préfère pas. Elle va me tuer... Tu sais bien comment elle est quand elle n'a pas ses huit heures de sommeil consécutives. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

— Oui, c'est vrai que cela ne serait pas la première fois que je risque de mourir, pas faux...

— Non, j'insiste, je ne vais pas le faire. Je préfèrerai affronter une seconde fois Darkrai plutôt que de réveiller Ritmi !

— ... Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Mais au fait, pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ? Tu n'aurais pas pu l'appeler directement ? Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, non ?

— Ha, parce qu'elle te court après pour te taper ? Oh, je vois ! C'est ça qu'elle faisait tout à l'heure, quand elle te poursuivait dans les couloirs du QG de la Fédération Ranger ? Je pensais que vous étiez en train de jouer, moi... Oh, du coup ça explique pourquoi le Professeur Pressand vous a crié dessus.

— Je croyais qu'il était vexé parce que ne l'aviez pas invité à jouer à cause de son âge avancé...

— Cela paraissait logique dans ma tête... Mais du coup, tu ne l'as pas appelé car tu savais qu'elle te crierait dessus. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis trop gentille. Moi je ne te crie pas dessus quand tu me réveilles en pleine nuit.

— Eh mais c'est important à mes yeux de savoir ça !

— Même pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas parce que Pachirisu me réveille tous les matins en m'électrocutant que je suis immunisée aux réveils brutaux. Pas du tout.

— Oui, ça ne me dérange pas de me réveiller à minuit pour aller sauver des pokémons. Les pokémons, ils sont importants ! Et puis j'ai fait le serment de toujours les protéger !

— Tu vas encore me ressortir l'excuse comme quoi tu m'as sauvé la vie contre Darkrai ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça tu sais ! On est coéquipier, Steph. J'irai te chercher au fin fond d'un temple abandonné dans un désert si nécessaire ! Même si tu n'es pas un pokémon.

—... Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai fait... J'avais oublié.

— D'accord, d'accord ! Pas la peine de paniquer pour rien, je ne vais pas te raccrocher au nez, t'en fais pas ! J'espère juste que tu as une bonne raison pour vouloir que je réveille Ritmi parce que sinon nous sommes mort, autant toi que moi...

— Je ne suis pas si sûre que ça... Même si cela serait triste que la Fédération Ranger perde deux Top Rangers, Almia ne va pas sombrer dans le chaos pour autant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions indispensables. Enfin, je crois...

— ... Oui, bon, je te l'accorde, nous avons joué un grand rôle dans l'Opération Sinclair...

— Ok, ok ! Je reconnais que ce n'est pas tous les jours que des Rangers Secteurs deviennent des Top Rangers en quelque mois. En plus si on meurt, je n'aurais plus mon Top CapStick Vatinage.

— Mais il est unique au monde. Bien sûr que non, je ne m'en séparerais jamais.

— Évidemment que je dors avec. Pas toi ?

— D'accord, d'accord, je me reconcentre ! Donc tu voulais que j'aille réveiller Ritmi c'est ça ?

— D'accord, j'y vais !

— ...

— ...

— Euh, Steph, tu es toujours là ?

— Si, je suis partie, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Avant que j'aille réveiller Ritmi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de son aide ? Sinon j'ai l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle me claquera la porte au nez.

— ...

— Pardon ?

— Hein ? T'es à dos de Nosferapti ? Oh, trop cool !

— Ha, non, ce n'est pas cool ? Euh, d'accord. Mais d'ailleurs, comment c'est possible ?

— Désolée mais je t'entends mal ! Tu peux répéter ?

— Ha, d'accord ! Tu es dans une grotte où il y a plein de Nosferapti.

— Ah, au fait... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une grotte où il y a plein de Nosferapti à une telle heure ?

— Ha, tu t'es perdu.

— Bah, ça semblait pas si évident à deviner. Après tout un Top Ranger qui se perd dans une grotte alors qu'il a une carte dans son Top CapStick, c'est assez étrange tout de même, non ?

— Non, ce n'est pas une critique. C'est juste qu'on me l'a très souvent dit ces derniers temps, lorsque j'allais remplir mon navigateur et que je me perdais dans les grottes... Quand je lui en parle, mon père rit en disant que c'est probablement de famille de se perdre parce qu'il ne faisait pas mieux à notre âge...

— Oui, oui, ça va, je me dépêche. Mais les dortoirs des Techniciens, ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté !

— ... Bien sûr que non, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont.

— Ha, c'était au même étage que nos dortoirs. Vraiment ? Oups...

— Tu entends des bruits bizarres ? Mais non, ce sont sans doute que de petits Keunotor qui passent par là.

— Oui, des Keunotor dans une grotte. C'est bizarre mais ça peut arriver, non ?

— Non ? Ha...

— ...

— Tiens, c'était quoi ce hurlement ?

— Oui, bon d'accord, je reconnais que cela ne ressemble pas au rugissement d'un Keunotor. C'est peut-être juste un gros Keunotor, non ? Ou un Castorno en grande forme ?

— Bon, d'accord, ça ressemble plus à un cri d'Ursaring. Ou d'un Steelix, ou d'un Charkos, ou d'un Carchacrok, ou d'un Blizzaroi, ou d'un...

— D'accord, j'arrête. Mais bon, normalement tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à les capturer si tu rencontres des pokémons sauvages agressifs. Après tout, tu es un Top Ranger ! Et puis ces pokémons ne sont pas si agressifs, en vérité.

— Oui, ils sont un peu grands et un peu effrayants mais bon... Et puis tu as ton Top CapStick pour te défendre s'ils t'attaquent, non ?

— Ton Top CapStick est cassé ? Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est un peu plus dérangeant, ça...

— C'est bon, je suis devant son dortoir. Bon, je te conseille de t'éloigner de ton CapStick, ça risque de crier un peu. Si je meurs, tu pourras dire à ma famille que je les aime ?

— ... Ah oui, ce sera compliqué si tu ne peux pas sortir de la grotte. Bon ben je t'aide à sortir et après tu leur diras, d'accord ?

— Ritmi ! C'est moi, Clara ! Je sais qu'il fait nuit depuis un moment, mais tu es debout ?

— Oui, je sais que si j'entre tu m'envoies un oreiller en pleine tête mais je t'assure que c'est important ! Cela concerne Steph !

— Oui, je sais que tu t'en fiches mais il dit que c'est super important ! Enfin, je crois...

— ... Bon, ok. Essayons une autre technique.

— Ritmi ! Steph dit qu'il a besoin de la meilleure technicienne de la Fédération ! Voilà pourquoi je suis ici !

— Comme quoi, la flatterie marche toujours sur Ritmi, Seth avait raison. Voilà que la porte s'ouvre sans que je n'aie reçu d'oreiller au visage...

— Bonjour Ritmi, comment vas-tu ?

— ... Bon d'accord, j'arrête. Sinon, voilà pourquoi il a besoin de ton aide...

— ...

— ...

— Allô, Steph ? Tu es toujours là ?

— Oui, c'est bon, j'ai pu parler à Ritmi. C'est vrai qu'elle a le sommeil léger mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur. Enfin, je crois, vu qu'elle ne m'a pas envoyé d'oreiller à la figure.

— Oh, non, ça va. Elle a plutôt bien réagi. Bon, outre le fait que quand je lui ai expliqué la situation elle avait l'air prêt à retourner dormir comme si elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle est en train de se diriger vers la salle des opérations. Elle devrait te contacter sous peu.

— Mais non, ne me remercie pas, c'est normal entre coéquipiers, pas vrai ? J'espère quand même qu'à deux vous trouverez la sortir de cette grotte...

— Mmh... Tu as raison, je vais quand même informer la Présidente Marthe comme quoi il y a peu de chance qu'on te voit demain. Bon, et en attendant, essaye de ne pas te faire tuer par un Ursaring enragé, ou un Steelix, ou un Charkos, ou un Carchacrok, ou un Blizzaroi, ou un...

— Ha ha, désolée ! Bon ben bonne chance avec ces Nosferapti ! Vocogramme terminé !

—... Eh ben... Quelle aventure ! J'aurais bien tenté de monter sur un Nosferapti. Ou croiser un Steelix... S'il revient en vie, je penserais à lui demander dans quelle grotte il s'est retrouvé ! Il doit bien s'amuser.


End file.
